


Pondering a Timeless Child

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Regeneration (Doctor Who), Russell T. Davies Era, Serial: s050 The War Games, Serial: s084 The Brain of Morbius, Steven Moffat Era, Through not excatly nice to Moffat, Time Travel, Timeless Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After escaping the Judoon The Doctor once again in the TARDIS takes the time to think how over the few thousands years of life, all the clues about the Timeless Child were there. Hidden but there. The faces when confronting Morbius, telling Davros about being far more than just another Time Lord, or making comments like Time Lords living forever when he knew that, supposedly, wasn't true. The clues have been there for thousands of years. Just never looked until now.
Relationships: Seventh Doctor & Ace McShane, The Doctor & Tecteun (Doctor Who), The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS, The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Sarah Jane Smith, Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 12





	Pondering a Timeless Child

**Hello readers**

**So wrote this story up a while ago and decided to get around to posting it. This idea has seeds placed in the classic series so not completely out of the left field.**

**As somebody who is a fan of both original series and the new series, I don’t have massive problem with the Timeless Child concept. Well I find The Doctor is why all Gallifreyans can regenerate is feasibly a bit much or perhaps I am just into uncaring mode after years of putting up with Moffat’s storytelling. Given I’m rather more indifferent I’d say it’s the second option.**

**I’ll explain more in the bottom A/N.**

* * *

Inside the TARDIS console room

Leaning up against one of the pillars The Doctor sighs given recently escaping from the Judoon prison after an arrest for one of the many warrants out for all of her regenerations, and stealing her TARDIS back again, it’s been a long few days. That’s not even counting the Cybermen, the Master, and the truth about Gallifrey or her home planet, well the one she knows anyway being gone once more.

Frankly thinking over the Timeless Child, The Doctor realizes The Master is not lying in this case despite her friend’s well-known habit of doing so since in a way she’s always known the truth. Because strange events occur that got brushed off over the centuries, unanswered questions.

Originally there was taking the Hand of Omega when leaving Gallifrey and a drive to explore ever since staring into the Time Vortex as a kid. What she for years believed to be her original first life. Still not completely sure what led to choosing to steal the device but guesses an after effect of her pervious, unknown lives.

Another instance was an off-handed comment of Time Lords can live forever made to Jamie McCrimmon, a few thousand years ago, despite already knowing of the supposed limit is The Doctor knows was not for them. It was knowledge about her true self seeping in. Briefly thinking over her old friend, The Doctor continues on.

The next instance was fighting Morbius using that brain-machine and won with faces The Doctor reflects over in his fourth self does not remember having, but didn’t give it much concern. Even remembers expressing to Sarah Jane of _“I'm not a human being; I walk in eternity...”_ yet again sounding like living on forever.

In his seventh body who wore an ugly question mark jumper until Ace finally managed to make him get rid of it, she reflects with a fond smile over her friend. Anyway, that’s when the questions came back, strange things like telling Davros that he is _“far more than just another Time Lord”_ or mentioning to Ace about having trouble with the Hand of Omega prototype, like he was there.

Even with the whole Cybermen and Lady Peinforte mess when Peinforte mentioning Gallifrey's Dark Times like having played personal a role. Frankly, she remembers having no real idea what Lady Peinforte was even talking about, given no memories of being in the Dark Times, but went along with it. Later when Control originally a member of Light’s group who had cataloged all species including Time Lords, said he did not fit anywhere she remembers being intrigued but did not give it much thought.

Following the end of his seventh self at the hands of a crossfire between rival human gangs, The Doctor reflects on having just dropped all this mystery, seemingly for good.

Only now The Doctor notes looks like her past didn’t stay buried with now knowing she’s apparently not even from this universe or who her species that can regenerate limitlessly, is. Unless the half-human part is truer than first thought, The Doctor notes. Something originally chalked up for recovering from being regeneration trauma.

Although one mystery answered is who Rassilon really was. Having managed to put the pieces together as the Shobogan called Tecteun who found the Timeless Child upon getting regenerations from experimenting on her countless times over, The Doctor notes angrily, took the name Rassilon when becoming Gallifrey’s founder after regenerating into a male.

Too much matched up with Tecteun and Rassilon for them not to be the same person. Easily figured out the Division organization became the Celestial Intervention Agency, or CIA after some hundreds of years. Decides for pondering on the connections between earth’s version and Gallifrey’s some other date.

Which The Doctor notes grinning for the TARDIS that their bond between them goes back far longer than she first thought. Really for all she knows the old girl could be the very first one ever born in Gallifrey’s Dark Times with the name of Type Forty to cover up the truth. And the whole concept of her being the reason for regenerations or reason why Shobogan’s became Time Lords is something she tries not to think about. Too painful for memories of endless experiments.

Of course, The Doctor notes was the twelve-limit imposed on her when getting supposedly recaptured following her Ruth self, or did always have unlimited regenerations with the Time Lords giving on Trenzalore to cover up the lie? Right now, The Doctor concludes she may never know.

Mind you the idea of being immortal well having lived for thousands of years already has gotten used to that idea centuries ago.

However, The Doctor concludes does not truly matter where she came from and if any place is home, it will always be earth. Because one thing she does know without a doubt is regardless of whatever regeneration she is in, full knowledge of the past as a Timeless Child or not, she will always be The Doctor.

A forever wander always exploring and protecting the universe.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Really, regarding the reaction for online media outrage claiming that Chris Chibnall has ruined Doctor Who is Chris Chibnall is the symptom of retconning things without care disease, but not its creator.**

**That creator is Moffat who had River say the TARDIS made the usual noise because the Doctor leaves the breaks despite how in the classic series every Gallifreyan’s transport, from TARDIS’s to personalized devices, used that same noise. A civilization millions of years old is not that stupid Steven Moffat.**

**Or Moffat shoving Clara Oswald into being the reason the Doctor chose his TARDIS, even retconning his work one season earlier where explicitly stated The Doctor chose the TARDIS of his choice or the old girl chose him.**

**Bigger yet where was the outrage for Moffat, Gatiss, and everyone involved destroying Hartnell’s Doctor in the Twice Upon a Time Christmas special as some sexist pig for… reasons, when he never was. I remember that episode being praised quite fondly.**

**In the actual episodes. Barbara Wright openly challenged Hartnell’s Doctor from day one, which he treated Barbara, Susan Knight, and Polly respectfully with never viewing the only thing they were good for was cleaning.**

**Regarding the smacked bottom line on Bill is something Moffat and Gatiss took way out of context given Hartnell’s Doctor said that to his granddaughter, and never would say to a stranger. There are more moments, but I’ll end that there.**

**The only one off-line was more racist, than sexist, as Hartnell used in his first-ever episode for _“Remember the Red Indian. When he saw the first steam train, his savage mind thought it an illusion, too”_ you know the same episode, where Hartnell kidnapped Ian and Barbara so they wouldn’t reveal what they knew. Not quite the Time Lord who would face invading aliens alone to protect innocents as we’ve come to know, just yet.**

**So, while sadly some sexist/racist stuff in the classic series it was due to the time the episodes aired.**

**Unfortunately, now has switched to being accepted where females, for example like River Song, can make lines of telling The Doctor to stop thinking because he’s a male. A white male to. Hypocrisy at its finest.**

**Returning to the overall topic like I said up above after the years of Moffat’s retconning things from classic series, and new series, for example changing how the Doctor ended the Time War, every other week I’ve become indifferent to this new twist Chris Chibnall has done.**

**Which Steven Moffat repeatedly states DW never had a canon, and expecting one is foolish. Goodness grief Moffat what a pathetic statement.**

**Like Russell T Davies had his issues, however he did not trash the original series or his run using that belief. I am not expecting perfect canon because that would be a naive impossibility, yet the show should have a reliable canon structure of some kind.**

**I purposely didn’t include the Time Lord/Time Ladies can switch genders controversial argument despite first appearing as a possibility in Matt Smith’s immediate dialogue written by Moffat, yet never in the classic or RTD era, purely out of obviousness.**

**Now if I’ll use the Timeless Child stuff in my own stories beyond this fic, I don’t know.**

**Until next time**


End file.
